se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Brasil-España/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes brasileños Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| El Príncipe se entrevistará en privado con el expresidente Lula da Silva, y más tarde, acompañado por los secretarios de Estado de Comercio y para Iberoamérica, con el exmandatario brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso, así como con el gobernador del Estado de São Paulo, Geraldo Alckmin. Además, acudirá a la presentación de la nueva delegación de EL PAÍS en Brasil, con una edición digital en portugués, acto al que asistirán dos ministros del Gobierno de Dilma Rousseff: la de Comunicación Social (Helena Chagas) y el de Educación (Aloizio Mercadante); el expresidente brasileño José Sarney Felipe VI - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibe el saludo del ex presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso © Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe VI - Lula da Silva.jpg| El príncipe Felipe de Borbón es recibido por el presidente Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y su esposa. Foto: EFE Dilma Rousseff - Felipe VI.jpg| President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff and Prince Felipe of Spain during her inaugural ceremony on January 1, 2011. Agência Brasil/ABr Felipe VI - Michel Temer.jpg| Su Majeastad el Rey con el Vicepresidente de la República Federativa de Brasil, Michel Miguel Elias Temer Luli © Casa de S.M. el Rey |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| El Rey inicia su visita oficial a Brasil con una entrevista con el presidente Figueiredo Salvador (Brasil) 16 MAY 1983 José Sarney - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Sarney cumprimenta o rei Juan Carlos I, da Espanha, ao lado da presidente Dilma Rousseff (Foto: Roberto Stuckert/PR) Fernando Collor de Mello - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Fernando Collor de Mello y el Rey Juan Carlos en la Expo92 de Sevilla - ABC Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia a la Junta de Gobierno del Colegio de Registradores de la Propiedad y Mercantiles de España, acompañados por el Sr. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, ex Presidente de la República Federativa de Brasil. Agencia EFE Juan Carlos I - Lula da Silva.jpg| Toledo (Espanha) - Presidente Lula cumprimenta o Rei Juan Carlos. Ao fundo o presidente espanhol, José Luis Zapatero. 13 de Outubro de 2008 Dilma Rousseff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Dilma Rousseff recibió a un recuperado Rey de España. Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes brasileños Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Michel Temer - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Brazil's President Michel Temer, left, and Spain's Prime Minister Pedro Sanchez, talk as they gather for a group photo during the XXVI Ibero-American Summit in Antigua, Guatemala, Friday, Nov. 16, 2018. The summit comes as waves of people are migrating from Venezuela and Central America to flee poverty, violence and political persecution. The leaders are set to discuss issues such as development and the economy. (AP Photo/Moises Castillo) |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Lula da Silva - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| LULA DA SILVA Y MARIANO RAJOY. Foto: IGNACIO MOREIRA Dilma Rousseff - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com primeiro-ministro espanhol, Mariano Rajoy. Los Cabos - México, 19/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Blog do Planalto Mariano Rajoy - Michel Temer.jpg| Mariano Rajoy (d), y el presidente brasileño, Michel Temer (i), este jueves en China. JUAN CARLOS HIDALGO EFE |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) observe a minute of silence in memory of March-11 victims at the end of the International Summit on Democracy, Terrorism and Security in Madrid, 10 March 2005. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lula da Silva.jpg| ZAPATERO SE REÚNE CON LULA DA SILVA. GORKA LEJARCEGI Dilma Rousseff - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Dilma Rousseff y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero sonríen durante la reunión. | Efe |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, saluda al jefe de Estado francés, Jacques Chirac, ante el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, y el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. EFE José María Aznar - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Aznar hablaron de inversiones españolas en Brasil. AP |-| Felipe González= Felipe González João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Joâo Baptista Figueiredo, inicia hoy una visita oficial a España, la primera que realiza a nuestro país un jefe de Estado brasileño. Pasado mañana Figueiredo se entrevistará con el presidente del Gobierno español, Felipe González. Madrid 11 ABR 1984. El País Felipe González - José Sarney.jpg| José Sarney saluda a Felipe González, Presidente del Gobierno. Foto: APE Felipe González - Fernando Collor de Mello.jpg| Presidente de Gobierno Felipe González y Presidente Collor de Mello en Expo’92. (Fotografía ABC). Felipe González - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Los ex presidentes Ricardo Lagos (izq., Chile), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (centro) (Brasil) y Felipe González (der.) Foto: Unión Radio Felipe González - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula Da Silva y Felipe Gonzalez opinaron que el presidente Nicolás Maduro debe dialogar con la oposición de su país. AP Caudillos españoles con presidentes brasileños Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Francisco Franco - Juscelino Kubitschek.jpg| PRESIDENTE KUBITSCHEK CON EL JEFE DE ESTADO ESPAÑOL FRANCISCO FRANCO. Rtve Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-España